When Dreams Come
by Song of Wind Chimes
Summary: Each had their own share of troubles. When difficult situations arise, could they finally find peace within each other?


**Chapter One **

** Warning: Contains strong adult content… Yes, even in the first chapter. That aside, have fun reading!

Derek Morgan stepped out of his car, rubbing his eyes. It was the end of another long case – a brutal one by any agent's standards, and he was exhausted. A serial killer had killed all over the state of California, preying on local heroes – firefighters and law enforcement. For Derek, this case hit hard; his father had died as an officer, something Derek made sure never to forget during his career as an FBI agent.

The elevator beeped, and Derek stepped out to make his way to his complex. His bachelor pad wasn't extravagant; his career prevented him from spending too much time in one place, but the apartment was comfortably furnished – enough to make him feel at home when he needed some serious R&R.

After dropping his bags, Derek walked to the phone. It was 2 a.m., but he followed his ritual. Picking up the handheld receiver, he went to his bedroom and fell onto his mattress. He pressed speeddial, and the phone rang. Once, twice, and then an irritable female voice spoke.

"Damn it, if you're another one of those telemarketers, I'm going to – "

Derek grinned. Even exhausted, Derek knew Penelope Garcia could still make him smile. "Baby girl, it's 2 a.m."

"Oh, Derek." Derek heard the rustling of fabric. "Welcome back to good ol' D.C. How are you feeling?"

"Not too good," he admitted. "But I'll deal."

"Big bad Derek Morgan can take on the world?" Penelope laughed softly. "You know I know everything about you… talk to me. It's about your dad, isn't it?"

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Want to come over? You can take the couch, 'cause there's no way that I'm getting off my pink cloud of heaven."

Derek tiredly rubbed his eyes before chuckling. "I'll be over in ten."

Penelope switched from her cool nightgown to pink, extravagant, cotton pajamas. Despite her constant flirting with Derek, she felt insecure about her body in his presence. Derek Morgan was a God; Penelope was plus sized and completely different than his previous lovers. The doorbell rang, and Penelope slipped on her bunny slippers and ran to fling open the door.

"Well hello handsome," she cooed, jumping into his arms. The smell of heat, musk and man invaded her senses, and Penelope sighed happily. Firm, muscled arms drew her in for a tight hug, and during these special moments, Penelope could imagine she was the only woman in his world.

"I brought over a towel and a change of clothes. Mind if I use your shower?" he asked, holding up a bag a little sheepishly.

"You know where it is," she murmured, moving to the side. Derek walked into her bedroom and then into the connecting bathroom. Penelope waited for the firm click of the lock before heading back into bed. Jumping under her pink, flowery covers, she pulled out the novel she had been reading before Derek had called.

A date with my book, Penelope thought amusedly as she flipped to her bookmark. How sad.

_She stared fixedly as he lifted his head and captured a nipple between his teeth. He tugged hard, and she writhed, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a moan. He trailed his hand down between her legs and played with her clit. He flicked the bud with his index fingers before thrusting two fingers into her hot, wet channel. _

"_Look at me," he rasped. She looked up into beautiful, dark, swirling chocolate eyes. His fingers increased their pace as he bent, eyes still on hers, to suck her nipple deep into his mouth. His other hand gave her an erotic slap on a buttock. The three sensations were too much and she screamed as she flew with the orgasm into a whirlstorm of bliss…_

"Penelope?" Penelope looked up breathlessly at the sound of her name. Yes, she was reading erotic romance. And yes, she was hot and bothered. Derek stood in front of her, a pair of pajamas slung low on his hips, head tilted quizzically at her.

Penelope remembered he told her once that he slept in the nude…

"You okay?" The concern in his voice snapped her out of her daydream.

"Perfectly dandy. Just peachy," she said quickly before forcing herself to clamp her mouth shut. She sounded hoarse and needy, even to herself. Derek tilted his head to a side, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You. Bed. Sleep." Penelope said quickly. "You need rest."

Derek paused for a second before nodding. He walked over the lightswitch and flicked it off, bathing both of them in darkness. Penelope took the opportunity to slide her novel into her bedside drawer, hiding it with the rest of her dirty secrets.

"Goodnight Penelope," Penelope heard Derek's voice from the pull-out couch near the foot of her bed.

"Goodnight Derek," she breathed, lying back.

Sexual frustration, she thought with a shake of her head. She was totally used to it by now.


End file.
